


一个外神巴基和调查员史蒂夫的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 想写很大的巴基
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	一个外神巴基和调查员史蒂夫的故事

其实跟克苏鲁没什么关系的故事，就是忽然想写很大的巴基（？），于是写了克系外神冬，强大到不可名状又游离于万物之外的奇妙存在（虽然我的故事并没有表现出这一点，好弱啊我（。）

cp是盾冬互攻，有微量煌涩描写，和少量可能导致掉san值的描写，毕竟是克系文嘛（。）

很无聊的故事，平平淡淡流水账剧情。

————

宇宙刚刚诞生后不久，在某个万籁俱寂，连星体都没有产生的区域中，出现了一团水绿色的不明物体，是非常巨大的存在，有七八个恒星那样大，因为总是发出“吧唧吧唧”的声音，于是被宇宙中其他具有思维的存在取名叫巴基。得到名字的不明物体总是在睡觉，又过了大约几十亿年的时间，巴基所在的区域被一些星体的残骸击中，这些零碎的星体在巴基漫无边际的身体上停留下来，然后吸收着巴基水绿色的不知道是什么的物质，越长越大，有一天甚至出现了生命。

起初只是一些最低级的微生物，然而随着时间的推移，巴基身上的星体们上面繁殖出的生命也越来越高级，还出现了具有高级智慧的生命体。这些生命体看着他们生存的地方的最远处都是融化在一片水绿色当中的，于是就感到很神秘，还有些生命体开始有组织地祭祀巴基。

巴基作为十几个不同星球载体的时候，都是处于沉睡状态的，因为祂实在是过于巨大了，而且熟睡的时候完全处于静止状态，所以对自己身上出现了一些星球，还有生命体在崇拜自己祭祀自己的事情都一无所知。不过在漫长的沉睡间隙，巴基会短暂地苏醒，然后将自己身上的一小部分作为单独的个体分离出去，在宇宙各处随心所欲地游走。

尽管与原来相比变得非常小了，但巴基还是会在无意识中使周围的存在产生不可名状的变化，祂的周围时刻涌动着贪婪的掠食性眷属，凭空出现的蠕动血/肉将靠的离巴基太近的任何生命体都吞噬下去，即使好运而未被吞噬的，也总是由于受到外神周围的无意识精神影响，于是失去了理智（san值掉光）。巴基身上的星球们上面的那些生命体看到祂之后非常激动，因为很容易就认出祂了，于是包围住巴基，结果有些被吃了有些san值没了，不过也有极少数的存在成为了巴基新的眷属，跟随着祂行动。

与沉睡的时间相比，巴基苏醒着的时间非常短暂，不过也有几百年到几千年的时间。而在祂苏醒着的时候，会在眷属们的热情邀请下去领略自己身上的星球们的风土人情（？），或者带领着祂的这些跟随者去往宇宙中其他区域。由于巴基总是四处乱晃，而且经过的地方都会成为被扭曲蠕动着的狰狞的掠食者占据着的状态，于是便被宇宙中很多星系中的生命体认为是邪/恶嗜/血的可怖存在，试图驱散或攻击祂，当然也有很多种族因此而狂热地信奉着巴基，组成了各种教派来赞美祂的力量与神秘，还为巴基建造了华丽的祭祀神庙。

然而无论是恐惧厌恶还是信仰赞美，巴基都不为所动，这些事情对祂来说太渺小也太无聊了，比起关注宇宙中有哪个种族想要鲨祂或是信奉祂，巴基宁愿去看无数星球交错转动的景象，或者在某个眷属的建议下去某个星体找好吃的，反正作为外神吃坏了东西也不会肚子疼。就这样巴基在苏醒时在宇宙各处随意地游走，想睡觉了就作为漫无边际的存在被十几个星球依附着。

从史蒂夫很小的时候，他便一直做着同样的一个梦，梦里天地间都是虚无，他能看到的只有无穷无尽的水绿色，柔软晶莹却丝毫无法破坏，从他的脚下蔓延到目光无法企及的地方，有时候水绿色的物质会流动，触感是冰凉而舒适的，史蒂夫躺在他梦中的水绿色里睡觉。普通小孩每天做同一个梦，肯定会觉得害怕或是无聊，然而史蒂夫不是普通小孩，他觉得这景象有着震撼人心的美丽，甚至害怕有天这个梦境会消失，好在这个水绿色的梦境在他睡着时就会出现，从来没有消失过。

在史蒂夫十五岁那年，他在梦中发现了新的存在，有一位棕发绿眼的年轻人，上半身赤裸着，下身则穿了条很简陋的皮裤，神情空茫地盘腿坐在那里。史蒂夫情不自禁地向着他走过去，年轻人抬起脸与他对望着，他的脸很好看，眼睛颜色是史蒂夫看了十几年的梦境中的水绿色，不过更加明亮柔和。熟悉的色彩让少年史蒂夫对这个人心生好感，又因为是在梦境中逻辑混乱，所以史蒂夫从口袋里掏出一份炸酱面（？）问这个人要不要吃。棕发绿眼的年轻人点了点头，接过炸酱面吃了起来。

史蒂夫问他叫什么名字，年轻人说他的名字有很多，不过最开始的那个是巴基，于是史蒂夫便称呼年轻人为巴基，同他分享炸酱面，还跟他讲起自己今天在学校踢球的事情，巴基安静地听着。过了一段时间之后，巴基忽然摸了摸少年的肩膀，说谢谢你请我吃东西，很好吃，然后又告诉史蒂夫他要回去休息一会，史蒂夫着急地说可是我还没跟你聊够天哪，巴基说没关系，你每个梦境中都能遇到我的，以后再说好了，然后就消失了。

从此这个叫巴基的年轻人再也没出现在史蒂夫的梦境中，只有单一而清凉的水绿色流动着，而史蒂夫躺在上面睡觉，轻声把没讲完的故事说给巴基听。在这之后又过去了十一年，史蒂夫所处的世界由于总是出现各种异常现象，再加上科技（主要是神秘学方面的）也相当发达，所以宇宙中外神和旧日支配者的存在早已不是什么秘密。然而普通生命体只能凭借古老书籍上的那些字体推断出外神的存在，却无法与其产生任何交流，因为一旦靠的太近，普通的智慧生命只有失去全部理智这一个下场，然而即使如此，还是有无数斜教徒沉迷于召唤出不可名状的存在。

十几岁时的史蒂夫就知道自己从小到大都做同一个梦，肯定是一种异常现象，于是便去查阅了很多神秘学相关的资料，结果发现自己梦境中一直出现的漫无边际水绿色是传说中极度残忍可怖的邪恶外神“吧唧”的形象，而这个形象是巴基的眷属们画出来然后塞进小飞碟四处传播的，以防有些种族都不知道巴基长什么样就崇拜祂（。）史蒂夫感到很不可思议，因为外神降临他梦境的那个晚上，他遇到的巴基既不嗜/血也不邪恶，而是位温柔沉静的年轻人，胃口也很好，吃掉了从自己口袋里掏出的几十盘炸酱面（？）不过神秘学资料毕竟不是参考书，出现错误也是正常的，于是史蒂夫决定成为一位专门调查神秘事件的调查员，说不定可以收集到更多关于巴基的资料。

作为调查员的史蒂夫天资卓绝，无论是失去理智的狂热斜教徒，还是能让人吓得失去理智的外星生命体，他总是能凭借着超强的战斗力举起物理学圣剑咣咣一顿揍，把所有花里胡俏的家伙都击晕然后绑起来。而比起强悍战斗力更重要的是，史蒂夫的san值实在是高到了不可思议的地步，别说是古神眷属，哪怕遇到旧日支配者这样的，他也能保有足够的意志力抓起资料跑走。因为战力太强又很会跑路，所以遇到很多不可名状的事物之后始终保持着理智，在调查员当中声名远扬。

不过史蒂夫知道自己再能打速度再快，也无法真的逃离想要消灭自己的高级存在，而每次他因为跑的太快而意识开始模糊时，脑海中便会被无尽的水绿色占据，等到意识清醒了追着自己的存在要么不追了要么消失了。他知道这是巴基留给自己的某些东西发挥了作用，意识到即使没有陪伴在自己身边，巴基也一次次拯救了他，于是史蒂夫越发想要再见到巴基，哪怕不能在现实中遇到，在梦境中再见一次也足够了。结果有一天史蒂夫遇到一群崇拜外神“吧唧”的斜教徒，在地上乱涂乱画想召唤祂赐予他们永恒的生命，史蒂夫正准备把这些随地涂鸦的不法分子都放倒，没想到这次的斜教徒还挺专业，法阵中央真的有个棕发绿眼的人形外神冒出来了，对着史蒂夫打招呼说晚上好啊，于是斜教徒们就san值掉光了（。）史蒂夫也吓了一跳。

二十六岁的史蒂夫看着从他有意识起就以原本形态出现在他的梦境中，在他十五岁那年又以人类形态陪他吃了一整晚炸酱面的外神，说你这死鬼怎么才来见人家（划掉）说我等了你很久，一直希望再次见到你。巴基说我不是每天晚上都出现在你的梦中吗？史蒂夫说那跟现在肯定不一样啊，作为人类跟我见面和作为梦境中的绿汪汪怎么会一样呢？然后巴基就问那有什么不一样的，你给我说明一下。史蒂夫，尽管san值高到遇到旧支也能思考会跑路，甚至在面对巴基这样的外神时都不用被送精神病院，然而看着巴基水绿色的漂亮眼睛，他的思考能力以另一种方式被完全剥夺了，史蒂夫感到口干舌燥，目眩神迷。

于是他吻了上去，边伸舌头边心想这会是巴基的初吻吗，如果外神有初吻这种东西的话。巴基任由他吻了好久，直到史蒂夫自己气喘不过来了，脸色通红地松开巴基的嘴唇，蓝眼睛湿湿地望着祂。巴基说我知道的，宇宙中很多种族的有性繁殖生命体在与伴侣相处的时候，总是会像你刚才那样做，然后祂问史蒂夫是不是想要小孩了，如果是的话自己现在就可以给史蒂夫生几个，反正作为外神造个生命还不是手到擒来的事。史蒂夫立刻拦住巴基说当然不是，他的确希望与巴基以恋人与伴侣模式相处，不过现在就生小孩也太快了。

巴基沉默了一会，说喔那我知道了，你是在求偶，想要跟我交/配，没问题，满足你。然后巴基轻轻握住史蒂夫的手腕，史蒂夫就在这个乱七八糟的斜教徒集会场所睡过去了，再醒来时发现自己在水绿色的苍茫天地中，一个人坐着。忽然他周围的水绿色变成了很多柔韧又灵活的触♂手，包裹住史蒂夫白皙健美的身躯，色情地抚♂弄与侵犯他的身体，触/手们技巧并不丰富，然而梦境中的史蒂夫身体各个部位都变得过于敏♂感，胸前嫩红色的乳尖被水流般柔滑的触/手抚摸吮吸过就会发出带哭腔的尖叫，嘴和后面被填满时更是会兴奋到差点失禁着达到高氵/朝。然而在这个巴基营造出的梦境中，史蒂夫无论感受到多么灭顶的快/感也不会晕过去，甚至无法像现实中那样设出来，只能任由延绵不绝的极乐体验逐渐融化自己的每一个细胞，最终他在梦境中的身体与灵魂同时消散于虚无了，然而失去意识的前一秒，他也没有产生丝毫恐惧，只是为巴基愿意同自己做艾而感到幸福。

不知过了多久，史蒂夫在巴基的怀中醒来，他们还是在这个斜教徒集会场所，他靠在巴基怀里，而巴基盘腿坐着，神情空茫地望着前方，就像十一年前史蒂夫在梦境中看到他的那样。史蒂夫叫了一声巴基的名字，巴基捏了捏他的脸，然后问他，现在我可以给你生小孩了吗？史蒂夫很无奈，说首先我们这里男人是生不出小孩的，而且刚才被上的是我，要生小孩也是我生。巴基说喔这样啊，那我也可以让你上，我的眷属们已经把这个地方变成没有其他生命体能够进入的场所了，你可以上我。然后巴基就往地上一躺，在祂躺下时原本是沥青材质的地面瞬间变成柔软晶莹的水绿色物质，像水床一般舒适，巴基躺在上面对着史蒂夫摇晃着小腿。

尽管现在这样的情况完全不适合做艾，然而史蒂夫刚才都被外神在梦境中用触/手结结实实地干♂过一回了，所以现在也是毫无心理负担地开始干巴基。巴基上半身从来就没穿过衣服，只有下面穿了条皮裤，然而史蒂夫怎么脱也脱不掉，巴基说你傻吗？那个本来就长在我身上的，你直接进来就行。史蒂夫回嘴说你才傻呢，你下半身穿着条皮裤，挡的严严实实的，我吉尔都找不到洞插。巴基说这个好办，随即就在腿上长出来一堆洞（。），还问史蒂夫够不够，不够再长几个。

史蒂夫快要哭出来了，他没想到巴基上自己的时候还算有经验，被自己上却完全缺乏常识，该说不愧是外神吗。他没办法，只好从地上随便捡起（？）一手机，然后找了个给v让巴基看，说我们这边男人做艾应该是这个样子。巴基看了一会，懂了，于是重新躺倒，这次下半身总算变成了正常地球男性该有的形态，没有跟皮肤连在一起的皮裤，也没有腿上一群洞，于是史蒂夫便上了巴基。作为人类将外神干到哭唧唧当然是不现实的，不过巴基倒是很给史蒂夫面子，在史蒂夫内设到祂里面时配合地尖叫出声，还尝试着流出很多生理泪水以表现史蒂夫的能♂干，然而由于巴基是第一次被上，不熟练，结果从脸上掉下来一堆眼珠子（。）史蒂夫差点没被吓委。好容易闭着眼睛完成了在巴基体内欢愉的释放，结果史蒂夫第一句话不是宝贝刚才爽不爽，而是拜托你别现在生小孩啊（。）

巴基问史蒂夫，既然我们做过伴侣之间做的事情，那我们是不是应该住在一起，史蒂夫很高兴地同意了，不过他说巴基现在没穿衣服，不方便在外面走路，自己可以把外衣借给他穿。巴基说用不着这么麻烦，然后他上半身就瞬间长出了两件衣服，史蒂夫问他怎么以前不在上半身长衣服，巴基告诉他自己本体所在的区域太热，不穿上衣比较凉快，说完就拉着史蒂夫的手回家了。在路上走的时候，巴基对史蒂夫说了很多话，都是关于他十五岁时与巴基见了一面后，在每晚的水绿色梦境中对巴基说的那些故事的评论，史蒂夫说没想到十一年前的事情你到现在还记得啊，记忆力真好。巴基静静地看着他，说十一年前的事情我怎么记不得，你忘了我是谁了吗？史蒂夫说抱歉我刚才把你当成人类了，请当我没说（。）

在这之后，巴基便留在了史蒂夫家，也会以史蒂夫伴侣的身份陪同他进行各种各样的超自然调查行动。作为宇宙存在中最高级的那一种，巴基自然是不需要担心掉san值或是被什么奇奇怪怪的生物吃掉的（祂吃掉别人还差不多），连带着祂的男朋友也愈发艺高人胆大（？）了起来，遇到什么花里胡俏魑魅魍魉都不怂，反正背后有自己身为外神的男朋友撑腰呢。不过史蒂夫底气虽然足，倒也不喜欢跟奇怪生物做过多纠缠，每次都是记录到所需材料就拉着巴基跑路，长此以往即使巴基没有帮助他击败追捕者，史蒂夫的闪避技能也达到让绝大多数超自然生命体束手无策。

由于非常详尽清晰的对于不可名状存在和各种外星生命体的记录，以及每次跟超自然打交道都能完好无损神志清醒地回来，调查员史蒂夫成为了全世界各种研究超自然的势力都重点关注的人物，有些斜教徒甚至想抓住他做实验。好在巴基在任何事情发生之前就让身边的掠食性眷属去向心怀不轨的人打招呼（确信）了，于是祂和史蒂夫一直这样平淡生活着，最主要是做两件事，收集超自然生命体有关的资料，和做艾。巴基对做艾这件事本身倒没有什么特别的触动，不过史蒂夫那时的眼神令祂感到很舒适，想要更多地看到史蒂夫的这种眼神，于是就经常做艾。

在成为史蒂夫男朋友的第三年，巴基在家里向史蒂夫求婚了，理由是自己觉得他们的关系已经跟有婚姻关系的伴侣没什么区别，如果可以是男朋友，那也可以是丈夫。史蒂夫将巴基给的戒指戴到自己无名指上，随即立刻单膝跪地又向巴基求了一次婚，巴基思考了半秒钟，把戒指吞了下去，说这样就可以永远保留史蒂夫向自己求婚的证据了（？）于是他们就这样简单直接又莫名其妙地从男友关系变成了夫夫关系，然后这对新婚燕尔的夫夫便决定把卧室当成新婚房，互相搂抱着跌跌撞撞往床上躺着，又急促又温柔地轻咬对方的身体。巴基舔着史蒂夫汗津津的胯骨，说自己以后也要永远跟史蒂夫在一起的。

史蒂夫不想破坏现在的绝妙气氛，然而他还是忍不住难过地告诉他的丈夫，巴基可以给他永远，但他却不能给巴基永远，因为作为人类他总有一天会离世，而巴基作为外神是永恒的存在。即使会陪伴自己几十年直到年华散尽，对于巴基来说也不过一瞬间，当然他并没有感到不满，毕竟作为人类能够拥有过远古神灵的一瞬间，已经让他非常满足了。巴基听出了史蒂夫话语中的失落，于是安慰自己的丈夫，告诉他并非普通的地球高等智慧生命体，而是天生能进入幻梦境的存在，因为史蒂夫从能记事起便看到了巴基本体在幻梦境中的投影，却还是保持着理智（san值没掉），于是便具备了在梦境中得到永恒的条件，以后即使在人间离世了，也可以在幻梦境的世界中继续生活。

史蒂夫你现在还是只存在于现实世界，所以不能去到幻梦境更远的地方，不过等你从这个世界离开了，我带你去我本体上面的那些星球上看看，那里有很漂亮的景色和很多好吃的。如果你累了我就带你回去睡觉，躺在我的本体中心睡，在幻梦境可以睡很长很长时间，直到我们再一次苏醒，再去宇宙其他地方，史蒂夫想去哪就去哪，想做什么就做什么，只要你愿意，我都陪你去…

在史蒂夫进入祂身体的时候，巴基抚摸着恋人的耳畔短发轻声对他说着很久之后的未来规划，声音柔软的如同加了蜂蜜的温开水，于是史蒂夫吻着他丈夫的颈侧，未来会怎样他并不太关心，因为无论是作为人类还是作为外神选中的伴侣，史蒂夫想要抓住的就只有当下这一秒，与他的巴基在一起的这一秒。


End file.
